combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Featured Users/Archive
Featured Users have made notable changes of excellence; having bold ideas, positively contributing to the community, and putting quality of quantity. They are chosen by the community as the Best of the Best. They are an example of what every wikian should strive to be. These are users featured since February 6th, 2009, when this began to be recorded. First Generation These special users have been here with us since the beginning of the CAWikia. They are legendary in all that they've done to our community. Greennave *''(Retired)'' (February 6th, 2009 - March 14th, 2009) Greennave has extensively edited and contributed to the CAWikia. A co-founder of the Wikia, Greenave helped to co-create half of the Templates along with Coraircate. He has been an extremely important asset to the survival of the Combat Arms Wiki. Accolades: #'Co-Founder' #'Administrator' ---- Momentum07 * (Retired) (March 14th, 2009 - March 14th, 2010) Momentum07 has constantly checked and revised every page he edits. A co-founder of the CAWikia and leader of the Recent Edits patrol, Momentum is an exceedingly skilled editor. When his account failed to work, he came up with a backup account (several) to continue to edit, therefore proving his perserverance. Shortly before he retired, he designated a user to keep the Wikia he loved from falling apart. Accolades: #'Co-Founder' #'Administrator' ---- Next Generation The Next Generation is OUR generation. These users have elevated the CAWikia to new limits; reshaping our community far and beyond. WingZeroKai * (Active) '(March 14th, 2010 - May 18th) '''WingZeroKai '''is an all-time dedicated user. Despite his deceptively low edit count, he has made extensive and beneficial edits to the wiki, and is always there to lend a helping hand should someone need one. A dedicated member of the community, WingZeroKai continually keeps Wikia up-to-date, and whatever he does, it does it best. ''Accolades: #'''Administrator #'Lead Moderator' ---- SeaCrane 1 *(Unknown) (Between May 18th-May 19th) SeaCrane 1 'is a strange, mysterious, but epic Wikian. Coming from distant lands far, far away, this Crane randomly descended upon the CAWikia shortly after Momentum07 departed. Immediately, he set to work and befriended other Wikians almost instantly. Though he doesn't seem to do much, his concealed power is vast and unknown. ''Accolades: #'''Administrator #'CBL-CAWikia Liason' ---- ZeroExalted *(Active) (May 19th, 2010 - June 27th, 2010) ZeroExalted is an immensely passionate user. As Momentum07's hand-chosen successor, he single-handedly maintained the CAWiki in the absence of fellow administrators. Together, with WingZeroKai and the mysterious SeaCrane1, they "resurrected" the CAWikia from falling into the depths of chaos. Zero helped bring the CAWikia to its current status, one step at a time. A master strategist, he is continually dedicated to keeping vandalism at bay and reverting failed edits. In all other categories, he may seem useless, but... Accolades: #'Admin Lead' #'Event Master' #'Staff Executive' #'Project Executive' #'Anti-Vandal Director' ---- H Fern * (Active) (June 27th, 2010 - Present) H_Fern,fondly known as the "Fairy of Redirection", is an immensely passionate Wikian. Upon his silent arrival to the CAWikia, Hunter has been a part of nearly every aspect of the Wikia since then. Constantly on the move, he has taken up Greenave and Momentum's old roles of creating new templates, updating the old ones, and constantly thinking of new ways to make life easier. As part of the new generation of the CAWikia staff, Hunter has done major restructuring in the Wiki. Everything you see now has been fixed or revamped by his arcane ways. He also works on many very helpful policies and projects, and handles advertising for the Wiki. A very skilled expert, Hunter constantly reverts vandalism, and helps other users whenever he can. Though he can be mean or grouchy, you can always count on him to do something, whether you know it or not. Accolades: #'Administrator' #'Head Developer' #'Fairy of Redirections' #'Head of CAWiki Relations' #'Staff Advisor' ---- The Third Generation Blue August *(Active) (22nd of Septemberth, 2013 - 16th of October, 2013) March, 2012: It was a different time. The GIF program of the CAWiki had not yet started, and the wiki had only still images. A large council of Administrators is active on the wiki. The main page is updated on an irregular basis. There are many people who have helped to bring the Wiki up to its current state; this article focuses on a little pink one known to many as Blue_August. On the 20th of March, Blue had joined the Combat Arms Wiki. Whether it is towards the highest of Bureaucrats, or to the newest of User’s, Blue has always been a kind and accepting editor. With the advice he can give, and the interesting achievements under his belt, a conversation with this user will be sure to end on the positive side; just don’t say anything bad about Kirby! The media master – Blue is an editor, and friend, worth keeping. Perhaps Blue’s crowning achievement is his work on the Wiki’s GIFs. When he first joined the Wiki, GIFs were but a dead concept, left unnoticed on a handful of pages. However, has more work was done on GIFs, and as they gained more attention, Blue joined the GIFs Race. Having noticed the current GIFs on the Wiki, Blue thought of many ways to improve them; He made them bigger; he made them clearer; he made them less choppy – he made them better. Working fast and working faster, Blue spread his GIFs over many pages, becoming one of the two main Giffers of the Wiki. Eventually, his improvements on GIFs would come to serve as part of the framework for standardizing and organizing GIFs on the wiki. Since his first edit, Blue has come to be many things to the wiki; He has helped innovate the way the Wiki uses GIFs on its pages, leading to a better user experience, and recording of information; He has risen to the ranks of a Moderator, and helped patrol and police the site; He is even rumoured to be a part of a secret shadow group which maintains various pages. Whether or not you believe this, one thing is certain. Blue_August has been a tremendous help on the wiki, and an outstanding editor. The Combat Arms Wiki thanks him for his excellent service. Accolades #'Moderator' #'Primary GIF Contributer' #'CAWiki Shadow Squad Member' #'Outstanding Player' Loving Kate *(Active) (31st of December, 2013 - 23rd of January, 2014) 2013 was a year of major change on the Combat Arms Wiki. There were changes in the Wiki’s policy, changes in article standardization, and several changes in the leadership of the Wiki. Every change has its support and its opposition, and with so many changes on the Wiki in this year there were many polarizing issues, and many fights to be had. Among these fights there were lines being drawn, and sides being chosen, and with each line drawn and each side chosen there was the ever present threat of the Wiki collapsing into fighting, as well as chaos and anarchy. While the Wiki’s doomsday clock came very close to hitting midnight many times, one thing stopped it – a sense of community unity and kinship. Of all the people who responsible for kindling this light, during a time of darkness brought on by numerous counts of squabbling, the greatest effort came from LovingKate. Having joined in March of this year, Kate came in at the midst of many great conflicts, but she did not let this pull her compass from what she knew was true north. Rather than being dragged down in the bog of arguments, she instead chose to rise above it, and act as a beacon for the rest of the Wiki to swim towards. From her various blogs and community discussions, to her call for peace and unity, as well as her work attempting to mediate certain community disputes, LovingKate has dedicated an exceptional effort to keeping the Wiki’s peace. Were it not for here, certain conflicts would have escalated far beyond what they were, and destroyed the integrity and stability of the Wiki. For this, LovingKate is hereby named the Combat Arms Wiki’s User of the Year for the year of 2013. Accolades #'Moderator' #'Community Organizer' #'User of the Year' #'Outstanding Player' Category:Site maintenance Category:Featured Category:Featured Users